Mother Knows Best
by serenity2bliss
Summary: Her mother told her that sex can be dangeous, and it can be wonderful.Oneshot DL.


**Title: Mother knows best**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Thank you so much to ****SallyJetson**** for her quick and efficient beta! ;)**

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's**

* * *

When Lindsay was 14, her mother told her that sex can be dangerous, and it can be wonderful. But she needed to wait until she was old enough to make a responsible decision for herself before she decide to have sex. 

When Lindsay was 17, she had sex for the first time. It was with her Backstreet Boy-wannabe-boyfriend named Michael Taylor. They had sneaked into the boys' locker room, which smelled like sweaty underpants and stinky socks, in the middle of their prom dance for a quick make out session. It had led to something more. When it was over, Michael had whispered 'I love you' in her ear, to which she dumbly replied 'thank you' and nothing else.

Later that night, she cried herself to sleep, remembering her three friends that were killed two years ago, and thought back to what her mother had said about being responsible when it comes to sex.

So, Lindsay dumped Michael the next day.

When Lindsay was 19, she befriended a final year biology student named Alex Parker who worked part time in the University library. She knew he had a crush on her. She had noticed him staring at her whenever she was there. Alex was a really nice guy; funny and soft spoken.

Their first, and only, time together was awkward. They both had undressed and climbed under the blankets with the lights out. Neither could see anything, only feel.

But Lindsay had felt nothing.

She fought the urge to ring up her mother that very instant and call her a liar because she knew crap about sex. How can anything that made her feel stupid be _wonderful_!

Lindsay avoided Alex the next day and never spoken to him again.

When Lindsay was 24, she had a one-night stand for the very first time. She met him at a bar where she had gotten herself slightly drunk. A very handsome, rugged looking guy came up to her and offered her a ride home on his motorcycle. She agreed.

They made a stop at a nearby street motel and did the deed. It was fast and quick and dirty. Lindsay didn't mind at all. She needed it. She didn't even ask for his name. She didn't care. The guy dropped her off at her place as promised. He asked for her number so they could 'hook up' again soon. She gave him a fake one.

Then she remembered what her mother had told her 10 years ago and thought that her mother was only _half_ right. Yes, sex was dangerous. But wonderful it was certainly not.

Lindsay took off to New York City the next day…

…and met Danny Messer. Her first impression of him was a complex mystery. She was drawn to him despite the naughty glint in his eyes and the constant teasing he threw at her every chance he got. With each day, the magnetic pull was harder to defy. She knew he felt the same way.

After two years of denying themselves what they both wanted, she succumbed. On the pool table. In that moment, she knew she had not only given him her body; her heart and her soul was his too, to take. And he took, time and time again.

She knew it was more than a physical attraction between them. She could tell by the way he held her in his arms when and after they made love. She could tell by the way he called her 'sweetheart' and 'baby' when they were alone. The warmth that he injected when he called her 'Montana' was something that no man can fake.

With each day and each night, she fell more deeply in love with him.

"Sweetheart?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw him coming towards her, clad only in his boxers. His hair was spiking in 10 different directions, thanks to her wandering fingers when he pressed open-mouth kisses all over her body last night. She had the marks to prove it. There was morning stubble on his jaw. She loved the feel of it against her skin as he kissed her. Everywhere.

Her heart did a somersault as he took a seat on the empty kitchen stool next to hers. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She would never get tired of looking at him, with or without his clothes on. He looked damn fine either way. He had told her the same thing about her just the other day.

"Morning," she smiled. "Why are you up so early? You're not on call today."

He pulled her from her seat onto his lap, her back against his chest, and wrapped his toned, muscular arms around her from behind.

"My bed was empty," he whispered which sent a delicious shiver through her body. He nuzzled the side of her neck and she turned her face towards his to capture his lips.

What started as a chaste kiss turned into something more in mere seconds as she turned to pressed her body against his. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers ran through his already mussed hair. He backed her up against the kitchen counter as she traced his mouth with the tip of her tongue. He groaned and tightened his grip on her waist as one hand cupped and squeezed her ass.

She broke the kiss with a groan as the need for air was called for. "That was some good morning kiss, Mr. Messer," she teased, running one finger over his stubbled jaw, resting it on the middle of his chin.

He grinned and swept her into his arms and slung her over his shoulder with ease, which drawled a surprised squeal from her. "And we're going to continue doing it in the bedroom, Ms. Monroe," he said, and gave her bottom a playful smacked as he walked back towards the bedroom.

And much later, when he whispered 'I love you' so sweetly in her ear that it brought tears to her eyes, she replied 'I love you, too'. And she meant it.

Her mother was right all along. Sex was wonderful… if it was with the right man.

And Danny Messer was that man.


End file.
